With the development of science and technology, various touch electronic devices are increasingly applied in people's work and daily lives, which brings great convenience to people's work and daily lives.
A touch screen is a main component of the touch electronic device, and the touch electronic device achieves a touch operation and image display through the touch screen. A touch driving circuit, configured to perform touch driving and display driving, is an important structure of the touch screen in achieving touch driving and display driving.
A conventional touch driving circuit is only capable of driving touch electrodes one by one to perform touch detections, thus the efficiency of the touch driving is low.